


Lavender And Gold Ochre

by shippingandrecieving



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Body Paint, He's into it you have a fetish dear, Kallus embracing his love of being manhandled, Kallus' booty should be its own character tag the amount its mentioned, M/M, Our boys be having fun and getting messy about it, Shower Sex, Zeb's dirty talking really got away from me, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingandrecieving/pseuds/shippingandrecieving
Summary: Feline ears flicked down flat and Zeb rumbled a playful growl. "Yer don't stop giggling, Alex, I'm sticking this paintbrush somewhere else." To emphasize his point, he leaned back to jab Kallus' arse cheek with the wooden end of it.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112





	Lavender And Gold Ochre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elleTchj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleTchj/gifts).



> For you, and yours and Sempaiko's beautiful painty kalluzeb arts *chefs kiss* they are Unmatched I throw flowers at your feet 456787654345/10 I am in awe

It _was_ a good idea. A very good idea.

Their, _the_ , bottom bunk didn't have as much room as they would have liked, but they would have been just so close on a wide, soft bed in an upper class hotel. Garazeb's bunk had more life and love in it, anyway.

Alexsandr rolled his body against the sheet, stripped naked to the waist and revelling in the tingling pleasure of anticipation. He smiled into the pillow when the door hissed open, heralding Garazeb's return with his arms full of brushes and paints.

"How do you want me, darling?" Kallus purred, rolling into his back and exposing his belly, draping himself across the bottom bunk seductively like an artists muse.

Zeb's bared chest quivered as a deep, thrumming purr rumbled across the distance between them.

"Just as you are, my Sasha..." His voice was soft and his luminous eyes roved over the pale expanse of Alex's body.

"Actually," He drawled, and stalked across the room with a devious, hungry smirk lighting up his face. The loose fabric of his artistically styled shorts rustled with each step like reeds along a riverbank.

Sabine cheered whenever Zeb wore the atrocious things so Alex guessed they were a gift from her. She did have matching set after all.

Both of the Lasat's massive hands curled around the waistband of Kallus' leggings and tore them down his hips and off his legs in three sharp tugs. Alex gasped weakly at Zeb's show of strength and clung to the underside of the top bunk to stop himself being hauled down or even clear off the thing.

Zeb growled as the rest of Alexsandr's body was revealed. He, like the Lasat in his usual attire, wore nothing beneath.

"That's better." Garazeb rumbled, licking a wet stripe up Kallus' stomach as he crawled up over his mate's body. His hands smoothed up the length of Kallus' thighs and spread them to accommodate his bulk in the space between.

His tall ears folded low to avoid the top bunk, but they still brushed the underside when they perked up in excitement at the feel of soft flesh and muscle under his palms.

Alex's head tipped back and he groaned at the feel of Zeb's thick fur against his bare body, warm and tickling where it touched. He reached up to wrap his arms around Zeb's neck to pull him in close, body rolling up to close the gap between them.

Soft lips met in a gentle seal and a quiet huff of breath out of Alex's nose as he relaxed further under his lover's weight.

Zeb kept the kisses sweet, encouraging rumbles reverberating from deep within his chest. They broke apart just as sweetly, and together leaned back to look into each other's eyes.

Kallus smiled, open and content, hands resting on Zeb's broad shoulders. His lips were faintly kiss swollen and tinted the deep red of the wine he'd been drinking earlier that night. He reached up to stroke the length of one of Garazeb's ears fondly, the Lasat's deep thunderous purr had the sliver of air between them trembling.

Kallus wasn't unhandsome by any means. He didn't have the signature dark stripes to advertise his prowess but his style of facial hair gave him, by Lasat standards, a certain strange allure.

Garazeb peered over the edge of the bed at his assortment of borrowed supplies, then back to his fix his lover with a playful grin. No stripes. He could change that.

He dove in for one last deep kiss before coaxing Alex to flip onto his stomach with both his hands wrapped, _the whole way around kriff that looked good_ , the human's hard waist. He settled his weight on the backs of Alex's thighs, hips pressed snugly against the human's backside, and leaned down to mouth wetly at his shoulder.

Alex settled with a soft sigh among the many spare sheets and cushions Zeb had hoarded for him, head resting comfortably on his forearms. His lips twitched upwards in a small, private smile at his lover's little trills of excitement.

Zeb hunched his huge shoulders to stare down between them with an appreciative growl. He couldn't resist the temptation, and leaned back just far enough to raise his arm.

Kallus gave a delighted gasp of surprise at the hard smack of Zeb's hand against his arse, pale flesh turning faintly red and trembling with the force of the strike.

He groaned as those big, _big_ , hands groped and squeezed at soft flesh, soothing the sting, then slid up the freckled expanse of his back. Karabast the sheer size of those marvelous hands was enough to make him swoon. That groan wavered high at the scrape of those claws trailing back the way they had come and sinking deep into the flesh of his hips.

"Ah-ah-ah," Zeb tutted, tightening his grip and pressing his lover down further. "Don't want ya wriggling around."

"Zeb, Zeb wait- Let me...let me." Kallus squirmed trying to roll into his back where he was trapped under Zeb's hands and in the space between the Lasat's spread thighs.

He gave up with a groan and reached back to squeeze where on Zeb's legs he could reach, chest pressed into the thin mattress and his arse as high as he could get it, pinned by the Lasat's pleasurable bulk.

"Let me make you feel good too."

The bed creaked as Zeb leaned in close and growled into the sensitive skin behind his ear. "Oh you will, my treasure. _Just you wait._ "

Kallus shivered. As much from the hush of the Lasat's breath ghosting over his shoulder as his words. Zeb pressed his lips into his lover's soft golden hair in a sweet little kiss, then withdrew.

The mattress dipped as Zeb leaned off the side to scoop up a small tray of coloured paints and a brush. He righted with a little wobble, and knocked the handle of the brush against his teeth, eyes narrowed in thought.

"I think I'll start... _here_."

Garazeb scooped up a brushful of red paint and dragged the cold bristles in an long, slow, sweep in the soft skin over Alexsandr's left shoulder blade. The lush red stood out so beautifully against his lover's blushed, freckled skin.

He remembered those flowers as vividly as though he held one in his hand, he'd never seen anything quite like them since Lasan.

Lira San had some, according to Chava and Gron. Not the same colours though. Maybe he'd sneak back, find some seeds and plant his own garden of the huge red blooms.

Kallus gasped and squirmed, at the tickling, feather touch as much as the chill of the paint. "A-ahh! Zeb, it's _cold!_ "

"Well, I can't exactly warm it up." He scolded with a teasing lilt to his usually rough voice.

"You warm the lube up..." Kallus groused into the crook of his elbow, shooting a glare out the corner of his eye.

Zeb laughed, and leaned in to nuzzle the back of his lover's head. "Heh, true. Maybe I just love to tease you."

He sat back to swirl the brush through the paint again, eyeing up the next stroke. The petals had this, little frill around the edges. Maybe if he wiggled the brush?

His tongue peeked past his sharp teeth, breath held in concentration, and drew the brush in a slow fluid sweep under the curve of the first.

Kallus' shoulders trembled as he bit down on the pillow bunched between his arms.

Feline ears flicked down flat and Zeb rumbled a playful growl. "Yer don't stop giggling, Alex, I'm sticking this paintbrush somewhere else." To emphasize his point, he leaned back to jab Kallus' arse cheek with the wooden end.

"C-can't help it!" Alexsandr refused to acknowledge the squeak in his voice as the muscles in his back bunched and trembled.

"Alright," Zeb laughed, massaging his lover's flank with his free hand. "I'll stop teasin'. Just try and keep still now. Yeah?"

His strokes gained some confidence, the slighter pressure of assurance had the brush moving more smoothly. Zeb smiled down at his heated, freckled canvas; the beats of his Alexsandr's heart and the softness of his skin bringing life to little flower. 

_Crooked but not bad_ , he thought, looking down at his finished bloom. _A windy season maybe._

The shift of muscle in Kallus' back and shoulders, along with the musical chime of glass hitting glass, drew Zeb's attention to his lover unsteadily refilling his wine.

Zeb snatched his tongue back into his mouth with a snap of his teeth and a frown. "Where did'ya get that?"

The narrow mouth of the bottle slipped along the rim of the glass. "A gentleman, Garazeb, never reveals his secrets..."

"Yer _really_ shouldn't be drinkin' that layin' down. You'll choke."

"Au contraire, darling..." Kallus' golden eyes sparkled where he peeked coyly over his shoulder.

The wood of the brush clacked against Zeb's teeth as he held it in his mouth. He had seen Sabine hold brushes behind her ears and in her mouth, and sometimes one entwined with the fingers of her off hand. He didn't have the ears or the small hands for that, but he'd take great care not to leave tooth marks in the handles of his foundling sister's tools.

He snorted, ears flicking in discomfort as a thick glob of paint dripped off the brush and into the thicker hair of his beard. He paid it no real mind, he had something else in the forefront of his focus.

Clawed hands gripped soft handfuls Kallus' arse and spread. Alex's lips parted with a quiver at the feel of Zeb's covered sheath rubbing intently at his exposed skin.

Kallus moaned quietly into his mouthful of wine, swallowing it down audibly and dropped his forehead against the pillow. He raised his hips off the mattress to push back eagerly into Zeb's grip. If they made it to the 'fresher afterwards before getting each other off would be a medal worthy achievement. 

"Stop distracting me, _karabast!_ " Garazeb snarled, the thick fur of his hunched shoulders standing on end.

"Oh, very well, Garazeb. Spoilsport..." Alex chuckled, but did as he was told.

Alex's flanks, just under his ribs, were his most sensitive place and not leaning over to leave him a sweet trail of bites or tickle him with the drag of his beard was an urge almost too strong to ignore. Zeb had endured heat cycles that were easier to resist.

The next flower bloomed over the solid ridges of those ribs. Alex took his lower lip between his teeth and bit down, a hushed whimper escaping it's confines at the tickling arcs of the thick paint. 

Zeb purred soothingly, but he wasn't sure who to.

He remembered the littlest ones, Lasan's princesses, learning their numbers by counting the flowers that climbed up the pillars of the royal palace. The youngest sat on his shoulders like they were her throne. They were, really. She laughed and squealed in delight when a younger Garazeb Orrelios reached up onto his tiptoes to pluck one free from its vine, pollen dusting gold onto his fingertips, and tucked it behind her little ear. 

Zeb smiled. Sad and wistful, but no longer did the pain of that memory come with an urge for drink and a shouting rage.

Kallus still begged for any way to further his repentance for the part he played in that massacre, repentance that had already claimed many sleepless nights of agony and broken bones. And yet he still willed for more. The sleepless nights in which the former ISB agent cried the name of a foreign being's god while clinging to his fur in ecstasy felt closer to what Zeb hoped for, a future at peace for the both of them. 

Zeb leaned forward again, this time to sweep a hand up to his lover's shoulder for a reassuring squeeze, and place a few sweet kisses into his hair. 

He rolled his shoulders back upright and tipped his head to the side. Just room enough left for one more flower.

The soft, lightly haired skin in the dip of Alexsandr's lower back was, secretly, one of his favourite places on the man's body. The fine golden hairs held his scent wondrously, especially after a hard days perspiring under Yavin's hot sun. It was miraculous no one had caught him with Kallus, a captain in their Intel division, twitching and shivering beneath him, bent over a crate with his shirt hiked up to his ribs. 

Small miracles, huh.

One last smooth stroke for a petal, and... Done!

Zeb leaned back to admire his work. Sabine would be proud of that, he should show her. With another on an actual canvas or a wall, not Kallus' back when he's spread out and naked.

His favourite of Sabine's artistry came in the form of blowing things up and damn if Zeb wasn't a supportive elder brother and gave her a teary and heartfelt ten-out-of-ten each and every time.

Zeb held the larger brush in his mouth, the narrow length of wood kept his teeth slightly parted in a mime of a growl. Ears back, nose scrunched, and the slightest peek of fangs was one of Kallus' favourite expressions to see on his lover's face. His loss for currently being held face down. Blissed out, post orgasm star struck was still his number one, however.

Zeb used the littler brush Sabine had given him with the bundle of supplies to connect his red flowers with delicate lines of gold. They were climbing vine flowers, after all.

He trailed the narrow bristles down from the broad bloom over Alex's shoulder to the one in the small of his back, looping the thin drag of paint in a scrawling motif of twisted vines and fluttering leaves.

The next stroke traversed away from the flower nestled in the curve of Alex's back, over to the curled bloom over his ribs, then all the way back to his first in a long spiralling flair. 

_There!_ He sat back on his heels victoriously. _All connected, like the Ashla to life._

He hummed thoughtfully again around a mouthful of paintbrush. Zeb dragged the smaller bristles through the shimmering gold paint once again, and reached forward to trace the outlines of the muscles of Kallus' broad shoulders. Slim little slivers, like cracks spilling light like that of their meteor, precious beyond measure to Kallus and so equally treasured to Zeb. 

There was enough residual paint left in it's bristles to swirl the little brush in two small circles encompassing Kallus' elbows.

Satisfied, he set the brush down with a little tap of wood against metal, and turned his attention to the pile of coloured paints. 

He deftly prised the cap off the tube tagged 'Lavender' with a giddy rush of excitement. Now for the part he was most eager for. His Sasha was irresistible in his eyes so nothing but the darkest of stripes for him.

A thrill of exhilaration sang through Zeb as he peered at it; the colour was _perfect_. He dropped the brush back into his hand and swiped it's bristles through the coloured paint and drew the first stripe, laving a long wet trail from Alexsandr's flank to tailbone. Kallus gasped in surprise, but diligently kept as still as he could. 

Zeb twirled the little tool between his fingers and dragged the other side up towards Alex's ribs, mirroring his first stroke. The chilly touch of paint against heated skin had Kallus mewling and shuddering in an attempt to twitch away. 

"Stop. Squirmin'." The tips of Zeb's fangs scraped lightly over the shell of the human's rounded ear.

Kallus laughed, high pitched and giddily. His golden gaze met Zeb's viridescent green over the muscle and meat of his shoulder with a mischievous and somewhat manic glimmer.

"Or. What?"

The Lasat growled, claws digging in to Alexsandr's waist and pinned his writhing body to the mattress. Kallus moaned weakly, and squirmed just to have Garazeb push him down more weight. Sharp fangs pricked his skin as Zeb smiled, all teeth. He knew this game.

Both of Kallus' wrists fit snugly in the grip of one huge hand. The Lasat took a moment to marvel at the difference in their size, then pushed those wicked hands of his lover's to sink into the pillow.

The corded muscle in Zeb's thighs bunched tight as he leaned forwards to balance his weight on his knees to pin Alex's ankles to the matress with just his prehensile feet. Kallus released a shaky gasp, Garazeb's strong legs flexed and he used his hold on his lover's ankles to spread them slowly.

Being restrained like this...Kallus had no love of being bound by the wrists, too many painful memories that made his left eye throb. But this? Pinned by the reassuring weight of his lover, so careful and safe, was nothing less than perfection.

He tested the strength of Zeb's grip, a sudden jolt of liquid fire searing through his veins when he found he couldn't budge an inch. All it took was their word, or the two sharp snaps of his fingers for their signal and Zeb would let him up.

He was, however, quite content where he was; listening to his own soft sighs and the quiet sounds of Zeb's breathing behind his head.

Now that he wasn't able to squirm away, Zeb had his lover still enough to finish his stripes. Kallus could do nothing but whine and whimper and take the tickling punishment. A trail of wet strokes laddered from sturdy hips down to as far towards his ankles Garazeb could reach. 

Zeb's soothing purrs had Alexsandr relaxed but, as enthralling as this was, he _did_ like to keep Garazeb on his toes.

He grinned into the pillow squashed between his arms at Zeb's warning growl to rocking his weight backwards. Alex arched back with a purr of his own and a seductive blink over his shoulder, squirming to press the soft roundness of his arse against Zeb's crotch.

His killing blow? When Zeb met his stare, he rolled his eyes up and breathed a vocal, teasing moan.

That did it.

It took some manuvering but Zeb managed to wrestle a paint sticky and playful Kallus onto his back. Thankfully they had had the combined foresight to throw an extra sheet over Zeb's bunk to keep it clean. Well, as clean as two writhing, paint covered, grown men could keep it.

"You gonna keep still for me?" Zeb smiled down at him.

Kallus smiled back up, and gently flicked the end of his finger against Garazeb's short nose. "Probably not, no."

Zeb rolled his eyes affectionately and planted his hand in the center of Alex chest; feeling hair, heated skin, and the steady thump of his heart beneath. The edges of his lavender painted stripes peeked around Alex's flanks like young seedlings eager to reach the sunlight.

He'd lost the brush in their tussling. _Oh well_ , he shrugged, he had eight perfectly serviceable fingers. Time to get messy.

"Z-Zeb!" The human laughed, snorting and squirming at the drag of wet paint over sensitive skin again. 

"Now, what part a 'stop squirmin' are you not getting." Garazeb asked with a smirk and a tip of his head. His smile was all teeth and deviousness as he gathered up a glob of paint on his fingertip and dragged it from Kallus' hip to just shy of his bellybutton.

Kallus tried to pull his stomach away. "The - _nngh_ \- part where the paint is _cold_ and I am rather warm at the moment."

Zeb chuckled and leaned down to rub his cheek across his lover's. He smiled, soft and full of love, when he felt soft breath ruffle fur as Alex turned his face into Zeb's cheek to nose at his ear.

Kallus fished behind him off the bunk to blindly scoop up his glass. It was a good red, stolen -ah- _liberated_ , from an Imperial officer's contraband. He planned to enjoy it for them, he had been doing exactly that since he's signed out of the Intelligence offices. Alex held his glass in the air beside his head, the deep red wine swirling around with the listing waves of his arm. 

Rebel or renegade, Alexsandr had embraced it. This was a worthy break in Captain Kallus' tireless efforts to undo the horrors he took part in for the wrong side. 

Garazeb fixed his lover with a softest of looks, and took the human's pale hand in his own to place a tender kiss to the palm of it. His plush, velvety lips tickled sweetly where they touched. He used his gentle hold to trace attractive V shaped stripes from wrist to shoulder. One more little kiss, and Zeb released him to beckon for his other hand.

Golden eyes closed in a slow, seductive blink, and Alexsandr passed his wine to his newly freed hand. His eyes stayed half hooded, and he dangled his fingers enticingly for Zeb to take to don his mirrored set.

Now he was starting to look like one of Garazeb's people. Sasha Kallus, heart of a rebel, soul -and now stripes- of a Lasat.

Zeb eyed the dregs of gold paint still smeared over his little pallet. He grinned, and swept his smallest finger through it, and leaned in to daub a splotch of gold over Kallus' nose.

Kallus' yelp turned to laughter, and he swiped his fingers through the shimmering paint, smearing the splotch across his face. The last of it clung to his fingers like oil and he returned the gesture to dapple the short fuzz of Garazeb's cheek with fingerprint freckles.

One now looked like the other. A real matching set.

A deep purr rumbled from the depths of him, and Zeb traced his stained fingers back through the mess of purple to drag the last few little stripes on Alexsandr's thighs and shins. He just had one place left. 

Alexsandr whined, gripping the sheet beneath them one handed, and arched to present his hips for Zeb to drag his wet claws through the crease where thigh met groin. Alex's belly quivered with unsteady breaths where he lay among sheets, smelling of earthily sweet Lasat musk, and the first stirrings of eager arousal.

Zeb stared down at his lover, pinprick pupils tracking each minute motion. The visible thrum of Alex's pulse in his neck, the tip of his pink tongue peeking past slack lips to wet them and the slight tremble of that soft bow as he drew breath.

Kallus lay pliant and spread out across the bunk, lips stained by wine and his solid body striped in decadent purple and drips of gold. He looked like a hedonistic deity come to life.

"Garazeb..." He purred breathily with a slow blink, and trailed the arch of his foot up the Lasat's leg.

Zeb snarled, there was no resisting that either.

He dove in with the bright fury of a supernova, his lips and teeth clashing with his lover's. Alexsandr moaned, dropping the cup to wrap his arms securely around Zeb's neck.

His wine glass was in fact molded transparisteel, fit for tossing aside in reckless passionate abandon, like the enthralled rogue he became after half a bottle, and not have to worry about shattered crystalline.

Kallus moaned loudly against Zeb's lips, threading his fingers through the Lasat's paint matted beard. His wet fingers slid higher to pet one of those alluring ears, spreading paint in their wake, and teasing the soft tip between his fingers.

That deep signature rumble thrummed through Garazeb's chest and into Alexsandr's, connecting their heartbeats. Zeb cupped his lover's jaw, sweeping paint stained claws through his soft ginger beard, drunk on the taste of his lover and the warm, enthralling scent of him.

Kallus hummed against his lips, so deep it could have been a purr of his own. Their mouthes smeared and slid together, teeth clacked and beards caught in messy perfection.

He scrambled backwards on his elbows, trying to wiggle up the bed to give Garazeb more room to lay on top of him. Neither of them noticed Alexsandr's hand falling in the little tray Zeb used as a paint pallet, the bright, viscous colours seeping through his fingers.

Keeping his hands away was a soul deep agony and Kallus snatched his pale fingers around Zeb's biceps, holding on and never wanting to let go. The heather striped fur there was thick enough for Kallus to sink his hands into, the soft little strands slipping in the spaces between his spread fingers. 

None in that little sanctuary of theirs cared about the mess they were making, too intent on unravelling the other with heady kisses and desperate touches, love and lust driving them together with mounting intensity.

Kallus slid his hands down the back of Zeb's shorts to grope his arse, and blindly smear painty handprints in his possessive clutches wake.

A bright and wicked smile split Zeb's jaw open and he snatched his hands downward to curl under Kallus' thighs and yank them up. The human's sudden look of dazed surprise was currently one of the most adorable things Garazeb had ever seen, his Alexsandr going from almost upright to flat on his back with his legs spread wide in the air.

That advantage was just enough for Zeb to catch Kallus' slippery finger's where his arms flopped above his head, and tangle them together. He laughed, and bent forward to swipe his paint sticky beard across his lover's face. Alex's yelp of disgust ended in shrill giggling, struggling one hand free and futilely swiping at the sticky smear of paint off his cheek. 

Alexsandr reached up to cup Zeb's jaw, his expression caught mid laugh, eyes crinkled and smiling brightly like the sun above Lothal. Tender words were still a struggle for him to get past his lips, but his eyes sung all the smitten words that he would one day say without fear shadowing his heart.

Zeb nuzzled into the soft skin under Kallus' jaw as he slid his legs off the bunk and scooped up an armful of painty, tipsy, 'no we're not boyfriend's that is such a juvenile term' and hauled him up against his chest. 

Kallus snaked one arm around Zeb's broad shoulders and leaned in to kiss his cheek where wasn't stained by gold paint. He leaned away politely to take another neat sip of his wine, straight from the bottle. Zeb laughed softly, shaking his head with helpless fondness.

"Fer kriff's sake, Sasha, put yer wine down!"

Kallus' giggled, acquiescing his drink and snuggling back into the Lasat's chest, nipping cheekily at one of his pectorals.

Garazeb's loping gait rocked Kallus held in his arms. In any other moment it would have soothed him, same as in the darkness of night curled safe in those fur soft and muscular arms. But now, as arousal thrummed under the surface of his skin, it only served as a reminder of the Lasat's natural and dizzying strength. 

A small flame of pride burned in the centre of Zeb's chest as he managed to key them into the fresher and lock the door behind them without having to set Kallus down.

Kallus' breath hitched in a little gasp when Zeb tipped him forwards and lowered his feet to the cold floor. Those wonderous arms stayed encircled around Kallus' middle, holding him securely against Zeb's faintly vibrating chest. 

He felt entirely safe, a rarity in the galaxy at large under the heel of the Empire, bracketed in the Lasat's solid embrace. The human was, in any case, too tipsy to stay upright by himself.

He slumped just enough to rub his cheek against the soft fur of Zeb's forearm, and blinked down at the singular barrier between them.

"These are hideous." Kallus wrinkled his nose, eyeing Garazeb's artfully styled shorts and hooked his thumbs into the waistband. "I do quite like them."

"Yeah?" Zeb's smile was encouraging. His Alexsandr's voice was soft and earnest, and so different from it's old coldness when he served the Empire. "Should ask Sabine to find you a pair."

Kallus snorted but the corners of his lips turned up in a little smile. He helped Zeb wriggle out of loose fabric and tossed them on the chair beside the door, away from the fine spray of shower water when they turned it on.

Their lips met again, just as sweetly, and Zeb walked Kallus backwards under the head of the shower and hit the activation.

Alex jumped at the sudden steamy downpour and moaned, deepening the kiss as the hot water drummed down over his head. His soft locks of ginger hair drooped under the weight of the water and hung over his eyes.

Zeb smiled, little white fang tips peeking past his lips. He dragged his claws from Kallus' hairline all the way through to cup the back of the human's head, wet strands tangling with his fingers. Alex purred at the scrape of his lover's claws, his body rolling forwards in a delighted shiver. 

The strands of the Lasat's thick fur were fine enough that once wet it didn't matt, they instead turned silky.

Zeb soaped up his hands and scrubbed them through Alex's hair, laughing at his human lover's obscene moan at those clawed fingers dragging through a second time, already sensitive to it.

Garazeb never thought he would have ever called a human his mate, well lover for now but he held a little flame called hope. His Sasha really was something else; fire and starlight given a beating heart and soul filled eyes. 

Freckled hands smoothed up the soft planes of Zeb's chest, water droplets scattering with their disturbance. A delicate, soapy touch woke the Lasat's deep rumbling purr as they stroked clean lines over his chest and down to the downy soft fur of his stomach.

Zeb returned the petting touches, massaging Kallus' upper arms just to hear him trill in pleasure, and Zeb just couldn't find a reason not to have the human under his hands.

He wrapped his arms around Kallus' broad shoulders, scentless -or as close as a human could get the stuff- soap in hand. Zeb scrubbed in small circles, erasing the dried paint but his touch remained. Nothing could erase that, his kind actions or the love behind them.

They clung to each other, giggling as the water ran off them every colour except clear. Zeb had enough of waiting, and took his Sasha by the waist to drag him in close.

"Garazeb..." Alexsandr sighed, hands coming to rest on Zeb's furry biceps and blinking little droplets of water off his lashes.

"What do you want, love?" Zeb whispered against his mouth, sharp fangs trailing over the human's soft lower lip.

"You, darling." Kallus trailed his fingertips over Zeb's jaw, His voice was soft, expression open and earnest.

"Then you'll have me." Zeb rumbled. He leaned in to steal one more kiss, tasting his lover's relief and want on his tongue.

Kallus cried out at the biting cold of the durasteel wall against his chest as he was spun and shoved roughly against it. His unsteady breaths fogged on the unyielding surface beside his mouth and Alexsandr peered back at his lover from the corner of his eye.

Garazeb held him there, pinned by one massive paw of a hand on the back of his neck. The chill of the steel had Alexsandr's peaked, rosy nipples burning numb from it's touch, and he tried to futilely twitch away from it.

He writhed and moaned at Zeb's claws scraping down the length of his back. "Take me. Take me, Garazeb, I'm yours..." Alex whined, shifting his hips.

He shivered at his lover's low laugh, and the hand at the back of his neck squeezed. "Oh, I'll have ya. Don't you fret."

Kallus swallowed, his glassy eyes tracking the movement of Zeb's other hand as it trailed down through the wet fur of his chest. His tall ears quivered then folded low as he reached lower to palm his mound and tease his fingers along the line of his slit. Alex swallowed, mouth suddenly dry, at the sight of the tip of the Lasat's cock peeking out.

"Do ya know how hard it's been to concentrate like this? Karabast, _yer smell so_ _good_..." He whined, burrowing his face into Kallus' neck. Those sharp fangs that Alex would eagerly confess to having a fixation for grazed the thin skin over his pulse.

He gasped, the sweet threat of a bite had him blindsided for the feel of the ridged length of Zeb's cock sliding free of it's sheath to rest, heated and heavy, against the small of his back. He mewled and squirmed, presenting his rear obediently for his nonhuman lover.

"Look at you, so good and so eager." The Lasat cooed, dragging a claw ever so lightly between Alexsandr's spread cheeks. The curved tip caught his rim and dragged, opening him a little.

"Please...please..." The deep smoothness of Kallus' voice had fled, leaving a broken whimper of a sob in it's place, pitched high and pleading.

Zeb rasped the tickling spines at the back of his tongue over his lover's shoulder where he had planted his first flower. His short nose scrunched at the lingering bitterness of paint but the touch soothed Alex from his trembling so he did it again.

"Hush, sweet one. I'm goin to take care of you." His declaration came with soft words and even softer touches, leaning up to rub his cheek against Kallus' sideburn and teethe at the curled shell of his ear.

He nudged Kallus' legs together and spread the human's cheeks with the claws of his thumbs. His cock would fit snugly in that plush little nook. Zeb lathered soap between his hands and slid one between the human's twitching thighs and up the cleft of his cheeks.

Zeb bit back a groan at a hard throb from his cock eagerly leaking a viscous droplet of slick, watching white trails of soapy froth slip down the curve of Alexsandr's dream invading rear and the backs of his powerful thighs. It didn't take much to pretend it was something else much more vulgar.

Zeb adjusted his grip on the human's flanks until he could easily slide his exposed cock between Kallus' soap slick cheeks.

"Is this what you're beggin' me for?" He purred, rolling his hips in a long, slow glide. "This right here. Outta my sheath and into you, right where it belongs?"

He reached around to grip Kallus' quivering thighs and eased forward, the solid length of his cock pushing a path through soft flesh.

Zeb thrust between Alex's thighs, the wet, slick noise rose scarlet to the humans pale cheeks.The Lasat's alien cock burned where it rubbed and rutted along the sensitive underside of Kallus' own.

He hauled Kallus up away from the wall to pin him to his chest, one massive hand around the ginger's throat. Not choking just, holding. Zeb's thick fingers curled the whole way around. 

Having a lover so powerful made something burn deep in Kallus' core. Alexsandr was by no means a small man, finally finding a partner who could pin him, throw him down, and hike him up a wall like it was nothing made him dizzy with pleasure at the thought alone.

"I'll do ya good and proper. Start with my mouth, get my tongue in ya. I know ya like that. Karabast _I_ didn't even know you could get that loud." Zeb licked and teethed at the over sensitive skin of Kallus' neck, then growled low in his ear.

"Know what else gets ya noisy? When I go real _slow_." 

Zeb leered, his pace mirrored his words as he slowed to a crawling glide in, then a long drag back out, until only the broad head of his cock remained nestled in the little cleft under the soft roundness of Alexsandr's cheeks.

His growl descended to a low thunderous purr, so deep it shook Kallus' ribs. "When yer desperate an begging me for it."

He spied the paling love bite he had left two nights before, beautifully stark against his lover's flushed skin. He sealed his maw over the mark and sank his teeth in deep.

Kallus wailed, jerking in Zeb's grip. He was close, so, _so_ , close. He let go of Zeb's forearm to relieve the burning pressure between his legs. Kriff it _ached._ To be denied now would be torture. 

Kallus whined a despairing, open mouthed keen as Zeb snatched his wrist and yanked it away.

"Nuh-uh," Zeb growled, hot breath and steam hissing against Kallus' ear, "M' the one making the mess here. You don't until I say."

"Gara- _Zeb! Zeb!_ "

Kallus rolled his hips back, squirming in the Lasat's grip, to fuck himself back against Zeb's thrusts.

Garazeb's dominance wavered, and he groped for the back of Alex's dextrous hand to take them both in the smooth curve of his fingers. He curled his massive hand the rest of the way over Kallus', leading their pace and tangling their fingers.

"T-together..."

The tip of Zeb's cock pushed into Alex's palm and he felt those gravity erasing bumps and ridges.

If he could send himself back in time he would find Imperial Agent Kallus and smack his bucket off for ever thinking Xenos were disgusting. He was now madly in love with one, and held a question beneath his tongue for when the time was right. The sex was damn incredible, too.

Zeb keened and whined, rocking helplessly. He burrowed his face into Kallus' neck and resisted the desperate urge to bite again.

"Karabast, Sasha! You feel so- m'gonna-!"

The Lasat's snarling roar was muffled by the wet cascade of Alexsandr's ginger hair, and he came in a sticky flood between the soft freckled flesh of his thighs.

Alex's whimper was barely audible over the drumming of the water spray. "O-ohh s-stars...Oh Ashla..."

Kallus gasped weakly, thrown over his edge at the feel of his lover pumping against the underside of his cock, and pulsed into Zeb's hand.

The sweet rush of his orgasm left him panting and dizzy, clinging onto Zeb's arms. His legs tingled pleasantly, and he was grateful for his Garazeb's strong embrace keeping him once again upright. 

Alex tipped his head back blinking away the water that dripped over his eyes from his hair. "I love you..." He whispered, drunken aloofness descending down the drain, leaving open sincerity in it's place.

Zeb tightened his arms around his mate and nuzzled into the damp skin of his neck, plush lips brushing over the bite he'd left in the wake of his passion.

"I love you too, Sasha, more than all the moons and stars."

He turned Kallus by his shoulders to gather him in the solid embrace of his arms.

"Did'ya really just invoke the Ashla as you made a mess of yourself?" Sharp teeth pricked droplet scattered skin as the Lasat grinned.

"Y-yes. Sacrilegious?"

Zeb snickered. "Hot."

His breath was still huffing out in little shudders as he pressed his lips in tender kiss to Alex's brow.

Kallus blinked, inspecting his arms in the light. The stripes remained but only faintly, the colour itself washed away. Paint stains never looked so good.

They each dried the other off, the sound of their giggling at their stained skin and fur mingled with the quiet brushing of the towels.

Zeb softly scrubbed Alex's hair, the human's freckled nose scrunched up and Garazeb could just see a content little grin beneath that damp, free hanging mop of ginger hair. Those golden locks, and the towel obscured his eyes.

Laughing together, it took longer than either of them would confess to wrangle Kallus into a pair of sleep shorts he had deposited in there earlier. Foresight, that was a first.

Zeb smiled, he'd dressed himself while his Sasha tried to comb his hair back out of his eyes, and now watched him neatly hang the towels back up to dry.

He waited patiently, and offered Alex his hand to take.

Their fingers linked and Kallus smiled down between them. Palm pressed against palm, Garazeb's four clawed and purple velvet with Kallus' pale and freckled. So very different from one another, but it fit. They fit.

Zeb thumbed the unlock and the door slid open.

"Well, you boys had fun." Sabine called from the opposite end of the hallway, and smirked at them over the rim of her mug.

Kallus cast a look down at himself; damp, shirtless, and covered in paint stains. He wobbled when he looked back up, moving a little faster than his tipsy constitution would perfer. Best add a little bit drunk to that list of current attributes.

Sabine leaned into their room, they'd left the door open, taking in the colourful carnage with enthusiastic glee.

"Ms. Wren. One idea lead to another, and I understand that they, perhaps, were not all good ones."

She laughed at them, but not unkindly.

"Looks pretty good to me. You look good with stripes, Kallus, should get yourself some permanent ones." She winked pointedly at her foundling brother.

Zeb's ears twitched low and he rubbed the back of his head, Kallus had learned that particular gesture was the Lasat's equivalent of blushing.

Sabine sniggered into her raised mug and waved over her shoulder as she passed them, her laugh echoed through the ship until she'd shut her door behind her.

Alexsandr turned to Zeb, gaining his attention with a squeeze of their hands. 

"I think I'd like that. Stripes, like yours. Someday." He whispered haltingly, leaning up to brush their lips together. 

Zeb liked the sound of that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kriff me sideways this one got long too
> 
> I reworked this because I wasn't 100% happy with it, this I think flows better. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
